1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrolyte and, more particularly, to an electrolyte for surface treatment of a metal implant, and a method for surface treatment of a metal implant using said electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal implant is a type of medical implants, and is widely used in human hard tissues, such as teeth, bones and joints, for enhancing or fixing purposes. Normally, a porous oxide layer must be formed on a surface of a metal implant through surface treatment, such that the metal implant forms an intimate bond with human hard tissues after implanting. Thus, disengagement of the metal implant is prevented.
A conventional electrolyte for surface treatment of a metal implant includes a sulfur-containing compound, a phosphorous-containing compound, an oxidant and water. Besides, a conventional method for surface treatment of a metal implant includes immersing the metal implant in the electrolyte, and forming said porous oxide layer on the surface of the metal implant through micro-arc discharge reaction. Such an electrolyte and method for surface treatment of a metal implant can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. 1435955.
However, during the process of micro-arc discharging, reaction gas, such as hydrogen gas, may be generated. In the case that apertures or tunnels has already formed on the surface of the metal plant, reaction gas may easily adhere to the surface of the metal implant, thus adversely affecting formation of the porous oxide layer. Hence, the porous oxide layer cannot be formed.
According to the above, the conventional electrolyte and method for surface treatment of the metal implant might not be suitable for such a metal implant having apertures or tunnels.